after the day when their world was torn into pieces
by winter lodge
Summary: Suatu hari Asano menemukan dirinya berdiri di atas serpihan dari dunianya sendiri. Begitu ia berusaha untuk mulai menyusunnya kembali, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada satu keping yang kecil, namun signifikan, hilang dan tak kembali. [for esthleim's "hampir" challenge]


**assassination classroom** © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. written for **esthleim** 's "Hampir" challenge.

 **warnings:** second pov; ooc; canon divergence; anahronical order

.

.

.

Kau tidak lagi bisa menghirup aroma sampo kamomil yang biasanya muncul samar-samar ketika ia lewat di sampingmu. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehadiranmu.

Eksistensimu kini astral. Kau berada di suatu tempat sekaligus tidak ada di sana dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tubuhmu transparan seperti jendela tempatmu mengamati Asano yang terkurung dalam meja belajarnya beserta buku-buku tebal dan kalkulator. Telapak kaki-kakimu membentuk jarak antara dirinya dan permukaan bumi sejauh beberapa inci. Kau lebih bebas dibandingkan balon yang lolos dari pegangan tangan seorang anak kecil, namun keberadaanmu tidak lebih diragukan dibandingkan mitos.

Sebetulnya kau memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik yakni untuk memutuskan saja ikatanmu dengan kefanaan (karena dengan begitu purna sudah tugasmu di dunia dan kau bisa terlelap dengan disertai mimpi indah) hanya saja kau memilih opsi yang bisa dibilang lebih buruk dibandingkan itu. Kau memilih untuk menjadi penguntit terbaik sedunia terhadap rivalmu, yang mendedikasikan sembilan puluh sembilan persen hidupnya dalam sumpah untuk terus menjadi nomor satu. Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini kau tidak memiliki garis waktumu sendiri, mudah saja bagimu untuk menyelinap masuk tanpa izin dalam garis waktu Asano, dan mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu meneruskan hidupnya setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu dunianya pecah menjadi kepingan.

Kau bisa tahu bagaimana cara Asano menata kamarnya dan apa saja yang biasa ia lakukan di sana lewat jejak-jejak kecil yang mungkin tidak terdeteksi oleh mata orang biasa. Dari bagaimana seprainya jarang sekali berkerut, lampu belajar selalu menjadi hal yang paling panas, dan bagaimana pemuda perfeksionis itu meninggalkan buku dengan halaman yang terbuka di meja dengan slebor, kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Asano masih tetap ambisius seperti biasanya. Malah mungkin lebih. Bahkan suatu saat kau pernah melihatnya membawa buku-buku tebal dari rak buku ayahnya untuk ditambahkan pada raknya sendiri, tidak peduli hal itu akan membuatnya kena hukuman. Bagi Asano (dan tidak hanya dia) melawan ayahnya membutuhkan keberanian setinggi langit sehingga kau menganggap Asano masih memiliki determinasi untuk menjadi nomor satu. Anggapanmu nampaknya tidak salah. Asano akan selalu berusaha, ada atau tidak adanya rival; tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah, ketika sang rival tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja, akan ada sesuatu yang berubah.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Asano menemukan dirinya berdiri di atas serpihan dari dunianya sendiri. Begitu ia berusaha untuk mulai menyusunnya kembali, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada satu keping yang kecil, namun signifikan, hilang dan tak kembali. Kepingan itu berlabel rival.

Saat itu kau hanya terdiam mengamati, di depan tubuhmu yang sebentar lagi akan tereduksi menjadi abu. Kau mengendus langit, mencari aroma kamomil yang tipis mengawang di udara, tapi kau tidak bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

Kau baru mengetahui bahwa Asano memegang kartu rapor ujian tengah semestermu. Kau bertanya-tanya, namun kemudian kau teringat bahwa Asano adalah putra komisaris sekolah dan mungkin ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Keempat kolom di sana terisi dengan nilai-nilai nyaris sempurna, kecuali satu kolom yang dibiarkan kosong; nilai Matematika. Mata pelajaran yang begitu kausukai dan sampai sekarang kau masih yakin bahwa kau akan meraih nilai sempurna seandainya kau mengikuti ujian waktu itu.

Matamu memperhatikan bagaimana Asano menggenggam kartu rapormu dan menatapnya seolah yang tengah beradu dengan iris violetnya adalah mata tembagamu, bukannya kertas konkord salem yang sudah kumal. Bibirnya yang terkatup perlahan-lahan terbuka. Dari sana, sebaris pertanyaan meluncur keluar.

"Akabane, bagaimana kabarmu di neraka?"

.

.

.

Suatu saat Kematian pernah menatapmu dengan heran, seolah-olah menanyakan _mengapa kau memilih membuntuti Asano Gakushuu padahal kau punya seorang ibu yang tidak bisa melupakanmu, setiap hari masih menangis memikirkanmu._ Kau hanya memberikan seulas senyuman pahit dan sekilas kata-kata keterangan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku hampir mengalahkannya." Begitu katamu. "Seandainya saja kau tidak ikut campur pada saat itu."

Kematian tertegun, namun tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali (lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga ia merasa bersalah).

"Jadi kupikir aku akan mengunjunginya dan melakukan beberapa keisengan: katakanlah, menyembunyikan buku-bukunya, menggeratak isi lemari bukunya, atau menulis kata-kata teror di cermin dengan lipstik. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku jadi berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kau menunjukkan Kematian bagaimana kau menatap Asano dengan intens. Yang ditatap tengah berusaha menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dari sana. Buku fisika yang terbuka di depannya berhias noda merah. Dalam hati kau menghitung sudah berapa jam buku tersebut menemani Asano malam ini; lima, enam, tujuh? Nyaris sama dengan waktu tidur yang ia butuhkan. Tidak perlu menjadi super jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa Asano berusaha keras—sedikit terlalu keras. Kau sempat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ini adalah tekanan dari ayahnya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu, tapi tak mungkin; mengingat Asano baru saja kehilangan rival dan bukan mendapatkan yang baru. Kehilangan rival memperebutkan posisi puncak adalah jaminan instan untuk duduk di tahta tersebut. Lalu untuk apa jam-jam penuh determinasi (yang garis batasnya tipis dengan menyiksa diri) yang telah Asano lalui? Untuk apa ia berusaha lebih keras lagi? Kau tidak mengerti. Bahkan kematianpun tidak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa kau masih memiliki kekurangan dalam kemampuan untuk bersimpati.

"Hei, Kematian. Aku sudah mati, namun kenapa Asano berusaha sekeras ini? Maksudku, ia sudah tidak punya rival yang akan terus membayanginya, bukan?"

Kematian tidak menjawab. Kau bertanya pada sesuatu yang salah. Entitas seperti dia tidak mungkin mengerti manusia. Pada akhirnya kau terus berteman dengan kebingungan.

Satu hal yang akhirnya kau ketahui adalah: fragmen dirimu dalam kehidupan Asano ternyata _sangat signifikan._

.

.

.

"Akabane, bagaimana kabarmu di neraka?"

 _"Oh, di neraka sepi. Setannya kurang satu."_

"Apa kau sekarang tengah puas bermain dengan setan-setan di sana?"

 _"Sayangnya setan yang paling seru untuk diajak bermain masih ada di sini."_

Kau hanya bisa menimpali. Asano tidak tahu kau menjawab. Kau terdiam. Selembar kertas konkord salem tampak semakin kumal dalam genggaman Asano.

.

.

.

 _ **Asano Gakushuu**_

 _Bahasa Inggris 100_

 _Sains 98_

 _Ilmu Sosial 95_

 _Bahasa Jepang 98_

 _Matematika 100_

 _ **Akabane Karma**_

 _Bahasa Inggris 98_

 _Sains 100_

 _Ilmu Sosial 98_

 _Bahasa Jepang 100_

 _Matematika X  
*) tidak menghadiri ujian_

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang kaulakukan dalam usahamu untuk berinteraksi dengan Asano adalah hal yang kaulakukan malam ini. Kau melihat bagaimana Asano, seperti biasa, terpenjara dalam meja belajarnya, tertidur di tengah-tengah buku kanji. Ketika bangun nanti kau bisa memprediksi bahwa pemuda itu akan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—kau tak mau mengatakannya langsung, namun kau tahu bahwa kau tidak suka jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Saat itu kau mulai berpikir apakah kau bisa membawa sesuatu dari lemari es untuk diletakkan di samping Asano sehingga ketika ia terbangun, ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kau tampak bimbang karena eksistensimu yang astral, namun kemudian kau teringat bagaimana di film-film _poltergeist-poltergeist_ itu mengacaukan lemari dan membuat bunyi-bunyian keras; mungkin, kau bisa melakukan kontak dengan benda di dunia fana jika kau menginginkannya. Agak ironis kenyataan bahwa kau sempat meragukan hal tersebut, padahal tujuan awalmu membuntuti Asano adalah untuk mengganggunya dengan melibatkan benda-benda mati.

(Atau memang sebenarnya kau tidak pernah berniat seperti itu?)

Jadi, kau menyelinap menuju tempat dimana keluarga kecil ini meletakkan persediaan makanan, dan seperti yang sudah kauduga, kau bisa membuka pintu lemari es. Berbagai jenis makanan ada di sana, butuh waktu beberapa menit bagimu untuk memilih. Pilihanmu akhirnya jatuh pada sepotong _sachertorte_ di atas piring kertas.

Mungkin nanti Asano akan mengira ibu atau pelayannya yang mengantarkan _sachertorte_ itu padanya, tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau meletakkan piring kertas berisi kue itu dengan selembut mungkin, sementara pandangan matamu meluncur pada helai jingga Asano yang tampak lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan imajinya dalam memori terakhirmu tentangnya. Kau mulai menyadari bahwa kau merindukan aroma sampo kamomil itu, meskipun kautahu rindu semacam itu sudah tidak bisa terpenuhi.

.

.

.

"Kembalikan aku ke dunia."

"…"

"Aku hampir mengalahkannya saat itu," desismu. "Aku akan mengalahkannya. Aku akan menjadi peringkat satu untuk tahun ini, tahun depan, tahun-tahun setelahnya, dan—"

"…"

"Apakah menurutmu Asano akan senang dengan kemenangan yang seperti itu—berhasil meraih peringkat satu karena aku-aku—"

Saat itu kau merasa bodoh karena mengulang pertanyaan tentang manusia kepada Kematian, namun untuk kali ini ternyata entitas tersebut kapabel untuk memberi jawaban.

"Mungkin ia ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa ia selalu bisa jadi nomor satu dan kemenangan yang lalu bukanlah sekedar kebetulan karena kau mati." Suara Kematian lebih dingin daripada salju di pertengahan Januari; dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih merasa takut mendengarnya. "Jika benar begitu, tentunya kau adalah rival yang sangat penting untuknya."

(Tentu saja, bagimu juga Asano adalah rival yang begitu penting, bukan begitu?)

.

.

.

"Akabane, bagaimana kabarmu di neraka?"

" _Masih menunggumu di sini."_

.

.

.

"Kira-kira, kapan dia akan mati?"

Kau bertanya pada Kematian.

"Tidak dalam waktu yang cepat." Begitu jawabnya. "Ia masih punya masa depan yang panjang di hadapannya."

"Aku benci padamu. Jika kau tak datang, ia tidak akan mengalahkanku seperti ini."

"… Waktumu sudah habis."

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Kematian; waktumu memang sudah habis. Dengan enggan kau mengikutinya berjalan, sambil sesekali menggumamkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika saja saat itu kau tidak mati.

Di tengah-tengah langkahmu, kau menghirup aroma sampo kamomil yang begitu familiar. Perlahan, kau tersenyum dan berhenti menjadi enggan.

Kau tidak lagi melihat ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 _ **a/n:**_ _so I started this term with kinda bad luck hence my mood swings that will significantly affect my writing so yeah hi cheto I hope this one is decent enough for your challenge! Ugh I really wish you can enjoy my moody writing so yeah thank you bb xoxo luvluv_


End file.
